ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nowhere to Run
Story At the public tennis courts, John and Julie are playing a game of tennis. It was after Julie’s big competition, where she made the semifinals, and she was furious that she didn’t win. John was helping her blow off steam, the two of them are having many good rallies. Julie hits the ball hard, and John returns it, though the ball was out. John: Man. Do you ruthlessly destroy all your opponents, or am I the lucky one? Julie: If you can’t take it, just say so. I’ll play at a level that you can handle, with simple volleys. John: As if. Bring it on. At least she’s talking to me again. 30 all! John throws the ball up, then hears the jingle of the chain fence, and turns to look, the ball hitting the ground. Standing on top of it was an alien that resembled an orange tiger. It’s arms were extremely muscular, with slightly smaller legs. It was wearing black pants, standing on its hind legs, with black eyes. Tiger Alien: Well, well. So you’re the wielder of the Omnitrix. (Julie looks up to see the tiger alien for the first time.) I would’ve thought that the wielder would be older, considering that everything that’s come for you has been defeated. John: Who are you? Tiger Alien: Oh, where are my manners? I am Rob Lucci. You can call me Lucci. I’m a bounty hunter, having been sent to capture you. (Lucci jumps down off the fence, landing in the court.) Let’s see if you are prey worth the effort. Lucci charges forward, running on two legs. Lucci raises his fist, getting ready to punch John. John slaps down the Omnitrix. Goop: Goop! Lucci punches Goop, his body reforming. Lucci: Ah, a Polymorph. Good choice. Goop: Thanks. Goop stretches his arm forward, Lucci jumping to the side, on all fours now. Lucci pounces at Goop, and Goop uses the chance to entrap Lucci. Lucci grabs Goop’s slime body, and pulls Goop off him. Lucci throws the slime, but the Anti-Gravity Projector catches the slime, allowing it to reform. Lucci then jumps, and kicks the Projector away, Goop’s slime body following. Goop recovers, and starts running forward. Julie: John! (Goop looks to the side, and sees Julie was in Lucci’s left hand, with a big claw coming out from between knuckles on Lucci’s right hand. Goop: Julie! What do you want, Lucci? Lucci: Nothing. I was sent to capture you, that’s all. There are other bounty hunters, as this is an open contract. Whoever delivers you to Vilgax gets the money. (Puts Julie down) This isn’t over. I want to see how you handle this. I’ll be back. (Lucci jumps, going over the fence and into the forest. John reverts, and Julie runs over to John, hugging him. John: He didn’t hurt you, did he? Julie: No. He said that there are more after you. What are you going to do? John: I’ll pick Gwen up, and we’ll figure something out. Can I leave my tennis bag with you? It’ll be deadweight if I carry it. Julie: Of course. Be careful. John: I will. (He runs over to his bag, and pulls out his cell phone and hoverboard. He activates his hoverboard, and hops on it. He then rides off, going over the fence.) End Scene John is riding his hoverboard, and he calls Gwen. Gwen: Hey John. Something up? John: There are a group of bounty hunters that are coming after me, wanting to take me to some guy named Vilgax. That’s the same guy that Tetrax mentioned. Anyway, I’m on my way over to your place. I’m definitely going to need your help, especially while the Omnitrix is timed out. (Looks behind him, and sees two spacecrafts.) I’ll call you back. (Hangs up.) The spacecrafts start firing lasers, which John dodges, due to his smaller size. The ships were also starting to catch up with John, and he lowers his center of gravity, accelerating forward. Ping* John: Finally! Give me someone good! (Slaps down the watch. His entire body is encased in green crystals, and his main body in covered in indigo crystal. He has six large crystal shards growing out of his back, and two small ones on his chest.) Diamondhead: Whoa! Tetrax’s form! Let’s see what this guy can do. Diamondhead turns his upper body towards the ships, and points his hand at them. It morphs, and fires crystal shards out of it. The crystals hit the ships, and they crack and bounce off, with only minimum damage to the ships. Diamondhead: Oh, man! Tetrax’s powers are so much cooler than mine. Let’s try something else. (Diamondhead morphs his hand, and it forms into a blade.) Cool! Now, let’s cut through those ships. Diamondhead dives down, slowing down to allow the ships to fly over him. He speeds up, and flies next to one of the ships, and slashes at the thrusters. The ship starts to fall, and John uses his blade to completely tear through the hull of the ship. The ship starts to fall, and Diamondhead flies next to the other ship. He pierces the hull, then fires crystals into the control room. He then fires crystal shards into the ship, destroying the controls. The second ship falls, and Diamondhead reverts. End Scene Gwen was waiting outside her house, when John pulls up on his hoverboard. John: Need a lift? Gwen: Sure. (Gets on the hoverboard, and John takes off.) Is there any new info? John: Well, two of the ships are down, so I assume that at least two of the bounty hunters are down. Voice: Oh, really? The hoverboard goes out of control, and it starts flying up higher into the sky, taking John and Gwen with it. Gwen: What’s going on? John: I don’t know. I say we jump. The hoverboard then becomes black and green, and it creates an energy cage around John and Gwen, trapping them inside. John looks to the floor, and sees a blob head with a green circle for an eye. John: An Upgrade? Upgrade Alien: You really are stupid, and easy to catch. This bounty is as good as mine. (Gwen throws a magic disk, hitting the board.) Looks like that I have to keep you two down. The Upgrade alien releases energy bursts from the cage, injuring and pinning John and Gwen down. Gwen tries to get up, but is knocked out cold. John tries to resist, but is down. The Omnitrix pings, and John slaps down the Omnitrix. John goes Big Chill, and he grabs Gwen, phasing through the hoverboard, freezing it in the process. Big Chill carries Gwen down, and they land in the forest. Upgrade Alien: Ah! (The Upgrade alien breaks free from the ice, but the hoverboard’s engine was frozen, and he was plummeting towards the ground. The Upgrade alien comes off the hoverboard, allowing it to crash and break into a million pieces.) Big Chill: (after putting Gwen down) You destroyed my hoverboard! Big Chill uses his freeze breath, as the Upgrade alien tries to run. It’s caught in the breath, and is frozen solid. Big Chill reverts, and John goes over to Gwen. John: You alright? Gwen: (waking up) Yeah, I’m fine. John: Come on, there’s a clearing up ahead. We’ll make our stand there. Gwen: Why not fight them in the forest? John: I want to fight them head on. (The two walk, John helping Gwen.) End Scene John and Gwen make their way to the end of the clearing, and turn to face it. A series of bounty hunters start coming out. One of them was grey and skinny, another was grey and fat. There was a blue monkey with four arms and four eyes. A human, a purple alien that looks similar to Sixsix bunch others. John: Who are you guys? Fat Grey Alien: I’m Rhomboid Vreedle. Skinny Grey Alien: Boid. Rhomboid: And this is my brother Octagon. Octagon: Boid. Rhomboid: We like to blow stuff up, though we do mercenary work every once in a while. Octagon: Boid! That is, how they say, too much information. Monkey Alien: Are you two done yet? I’d like to wrap this up and get out of here. Human: Anxious to make that money to repay me, Simian? Simian: In your dreams. Ooh ahh ahh! Human: Don’t worry. You’re not getting it anyway. Purple Alien (Speaks in native language) Kevin: Oh, shut up, Sevenseven. John: Oh, let’s just do this already. (Activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! (The bounty hunters flinch at the sudden transformation, except the human.) Human: A Gimlinopithecus. Good thing we’re in a forest. (Touches a tree, and his body is covered in wood.) Whenever you’re ready. Shocksquatch: Glad to. Shocksquatch charges lightning in his mouth, and fires it, hitting a couple of bounty hunters, and knocks others over. The Vreedles open fire, and Gwen raises a magic shield, protecting them. Sevenseven morphs his gauntlet into a blaster, firing rapidfire. Shocksquatch then jumps, zaps Sevenseven, causing his jetpack to malfunction, Sevenseven crashing into the ground. Shocksquatch lands behind the bounty hunters, the tremor shaking them up. Shocksquatch raises his arms, firing lightning out of his fingers, zapping the majority of the bounty hunters. Simian shoots a web at Shocksquatch’s face, blinding him. Simian jumps at Shocksquatch, and Shocksquatch charges electricity through his arm, swinging it and knocking Simian back. Simian gets up, when he’s hit by a magic disk. He turns, and Gwen was next to him, kicking him in the face. Simian: Bad move, girlie. The Vreedles were firing their blasters at Shocksquatch, which weren’t doing anything to him. Shocksquatch fires hand lightning at them, causing their weapons to explode and knocking them out. The wood human jumps, and punches Shocksquatch in the face. Shocksquatch stumbles back, and the human jumps again, kicking Shocksquatch in the chest. Shocksquatch recovers, and shoots lightning at the human. The human is hit, but was unaffected. Human: Wood doesn’t conduct electricity. You can’t (At that moment, Shocksquatch punches the human, sending him into a tree. The human starts falling, hitting branches on his way down. He groans, and his wood coating disappears, him unconscious.) Shocksquatch: Overconfident boy. (He hears a twig snap, and turns towards the forest.) Gwen is throwing magic disks at Simian, which he dodges. Then, Shocksquatch crashes into Simian, and the two crash into a tree. They both fall, and Shocksquatch reverts, both of them out cold. Gwen: John! (She turns, and sees Lucci walking towards them.) Another one? You guys just don’t learn. 'Adfishio Potentia! '(Gwen fires multiple beams of magenta magic energy, the energy spiraling at Lucci. Lucci is hit, and was seemingly unaffected, continuing to walk forward.) Lucci: Your resistance is futile. (Lucci dashes forward, swinging his arm and hitting Gwen, sending her flying into a tree. She falls, unconscious.) Let me tell you something, John Smith, that was a valiant effort. However, I win this round. (Lucci pulls out a badge, which has the same hourglass symbol as the Omnitrix, throwing it over by Gwen. He then picks John up, throwing him over his shoulder. He then activates a device, and he teleports away.) Characters *John Smith *Julie Yamamoto *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Rob Lucci *Upgrade Alien *Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle *Simian *Human *Sevenseven Aliens *Goop *Diamondhead (first appearance) *Big Chill *Shocksquatch Spells *Adfishio Potentia Trivia *This is the first time that John is completely defeated. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc